Toxic Love
by Vaz1201
Summary: Bunnymund finds himself in a sticky situation with the Fearling Queen Toothiana. RATE M FOR LEMON/SLIGHT DUBCON.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

Bunnymund ran with all his might.

He was so stupid being alone near the wicked woods where the Fearlings crept and lived in. The pooka had not even realized he was so close to the forbidden forest until he woke up from his nap. Somehow, in his sleep, he _walked_ to the path down to where the forest was and when he woke up, he was shocked to find himself alone with the sounds of crows and toads cawing and croaking, tingling his sensitive ears.

What bothered him the most was that _she_ lived in these parts of the woods.

Bunnymund was not one to talk bad about women but this particular woman was just a bad egg. A _very_ attractive bad egg but still a bad one.

Toothiana was the Fairy of the Forsaken. Her origin was unknown to Bunnymund but he knew what she was capable and it was not good. Her little fairy demons when not stopped would go into the beds of children and wipe away there most precious and greatest of memories. With Toothiana and Pitch Black together as a team, they were and still are the worse duo of Fearling manipulators to happen to the Guardians. Now Bunnymund was _alone_ and defenseless in the fairy's territory, hopping his way towards the boundaries of the forest. Tunnels were not an option here in the Forbidden Forest of Toothiana, making things a lot more complicated for the pooka.

Stopping in front of a stonewall, Bunnymund was panting hard at finding himself in a dead end. Feeling around the stonewall with his paws, the rabbit jumped when he heard a giggle behind him.

Bunnymund wasn't prone to feel intimated by such smaller creatures that were no smaller hand his boomerangs but these weren't any ordinary fairies. These little bird like fairies knew when how to injure the pooka at the right spots of his body, pulling at his ears, biting at his fur and pricking his body with there sharp beaks. Not only was the rabbit at a dead end but some of the Queen's minions had happened to find him, giggling evilly at the fear emitting from Bunnymund.

Gulping, the rabbit pulled out his boomerang, ready to strike.

"Get back you little buggers!

"Now now _Aster_, is that how you're suppose treat my little girls? And here I thought you had manners compared to the other idiots you flock yourself with."

Bunnymund shuddered at the voice he heard, glancing to his right, his back against the stonewall.

From the shadows, Toothiana made her appearance as she always did, her small wings flapping hard. Dim dark green feathers were a slight hue of purple colored her body and surrounding her body was a mixture of shadows, floating around her like smoke. Golden-eyed fairies surrounded her, following her like little fleas, jumping and buzzing about around there Queen. Deep dark purple eyes caught with Bunnymund's green ones.

Bunnymund growled at her, still in a defensive position. "Speak for yourself you wench!"

Toothiana brought a hand to her bosom, looking offended. "Oh Aster. Such cruel words. And here I thought we were friends…" her voice drawled, hovering closer to the Easter Bunny.

Feeling his tail and backside press up against the grey brick wall even more from trying to back away from Toothiana's attempt to get closer, Bunnymund cursed under his breath at his situation.

Making a rather snarl of a smirk, Bunnymund spoke. "Friend? Don't make me laugh Toothiana! You'd _kill_ to get under my skin and hang my fur on your wall!"

"Hmm." she tapped her chin in thought, "I'd say you're more of a floor rug. Rather to dull to put on the wall of my chambers." Toothiana chuckled at her own words, a small fairy landing on her hand and giggling with her.

"Look enough of this chit chat! Just let me through and things won't get dirty!" Bunnymund barked, pointing his boomerang at her.

Within a flash the boomerang was no longer in his paw as the sound of a whip was heard, a large black shadow of the leathery material snatching the weapon out of his hand. Bunnymund's eyes widen in shock and his eyes darted to where the boomerang had landed, right in the hands of Toothiana.

"Tch. Men." Was all she said, Bunnymund's boomerang melting in her hand like molasses, the laughter of fairies echoing amused at there Queen's antics towards the large rabbit. After destroying his boomerang, Bunnymund patted his torso to try and find his egg bombs but to no avail as he found that his leather straps were gone. Toothiana smirked triumphantly at the rabbit's jumpy paranoia, feeling the darkness in her start to grow in excitement. Wrapping the whip around her hands, she fluttered over to the pooka, breaking the boundaries of Bunnymund's personal space.

"L-look!" he stuttered, "I ain't done nothing wrong! This was mistake, I don't even know how I got in your territory!"

"Oh. You can thank me for that." She purred.

"You? Wait!" His memory slowly came back to him as he recalled his dream he had while taking a nap. "Y-you made me sleep walk in here! Why? What do you want with me!"

Making the whip disappear like smoke, a small hand snaked its way up his chest, running over his white furred cover torso, making him shiver and shake. The fairy had no care about his personal space and she stared wide eyed into his own eyes, grinning at the paranoia that continued to grow from him.

"What do you think I want from you?" Toothiana asked with a seductive whisper.

Bunnymund's whole body froze as he felt a hand touch his neither regions, stroking at his soft member. Embarrassment rush over his body and his claws dig into the stonewall behind him, his face flushing red.

"S-stop this!" Bunnymund stuttered.

Toothiana's hand continued to stroke at his manhood softly, his body betraying his mind as he felt his body get hot and bothered at her touch. Bunnymund's chest heaved up in down and he panted hard, shutting his eyes as his manhood got harder with each teasing stroke.

"Oh does the rabbit like this?" Toothiana purred, smirking at the pooka. Bunnymund said nothing as she continued her assault on his body, feeling her other hand tickling his furred chest. Opening his eyes half open, Bunnymund couldn't help but admire the fairy's beautiful features on her face, her expression filled with lust.

"Well Aster?" Toothiana egged on, the once small hand that was playing with his fur now grasping at the fur atop his head roughly, pulling up so he was looking directly into her eyes. Bunnymund bit his lip to prevent a moan to come out as she rubbed the tip of his member, his body shaking in pleasure and trying to keep control of the situation. He wouldn't give in to the fairy's demands, no matter how tempting and exotic she was.

No matter how much his animal instincts were desperately gnawing at his brain.

"Oh so now you're quiet? Usually you'd give anything to have the last word in a conversation." Toothiana chuckled, her hand coming down to grabbed his chin.

"But I guess I've found your weakness Aster. And it's here," Toothiana squeezed at Bunnymund's manhood hard, making the pooka groan in pleasure. "Let's see how far you can go until I can get what I want out of you."

Toothiana pulled Bunnymund chin down and pulled him into a lustful kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth and exploring his mouth. It was then Bunnymund couldn't take it anymore and his large paws slid on top of her shoulder, pulling the fairy closer to his body as she continued to pull and stroke at his hard member. They battled tongues and the pooka tried to get a bit of dominance with the fairy but failed miserable as Toothiana broke the kiss, glaring at him with her purple eyes.

"Don't think I can be manipulated so easily rabbit. Remember I'm the one in control, not _you._"

Moreover, she was right. If Toothiana wanted to she could pull out of one those hidden daggers she keeps on her body to stab him senseless if she so desired. Bunnymund had to play it safe if he wanted to live to see another Easter Sunday, so saying nothing, he loosened his grip on her shoulders.

Toothiana smirked, tilting her head to the side. "That's a good pet. Now pay attention."

A few moments later Bunnymund found he was on the hard forest floor, his limbs tied to vines and tree roots. The once snickering and whispering fairies that surrounded the Fairy Queen were no amiss, leaving the two larger spirits alone to finish there "playtime" as Toothiana put it.

The dark fairy smiled smugly at the bound up Bunnymund, hovering his body, as his erect manhood was shown visible. The pooka felt embarrassed, sickened and wronged by what was happening.

Nevertheless, he couldn't lie; he was enjoying every minute of what was happening. Even if it stung at his pride, Bunnymund couldn't deny his hormones and needed release. How long had it been since he laid with a female? Not since his days as a young pooka when his people were alive. _But why her? Of all people? _Bunnymund wondered, peering up to stare at the excited Toothiana as she continued to stare up and down the pooka with lust.

Flushing at the fairy's strange gaze, he remained silent, not wanting to give her the satisfaction that she wanted. And Bunnymund knew what she wanted, the fairy wanted him to _beg_ and he wasn't about to do that. It was bad enough he was in this weak position but beg for _more?_ Never.

But you know what they say, never say never.

"Wow!" Toothiana gushed, "If I had known you were this _big_ Aster I would of thought of this years ago."

Bunnymund felt her hands once again stroke at his member, making his gasp in pleasure, twisting his bindings, ears flopping down. The pleasure that Bunnymund felt was just to good and his body was getting the best of him, disobeying any reactions he wish he could stop. Her words ruined his composure and his fur was on end, spiking up from the sensations coming from his loins. Trying to fight as much as he could, Bunnymund sucked in quite a air to hold back from moaning in pleasure.

"It's okay Aster…you can give into temptation." Toothiana purred, settling over his body, her wings no longer flutter to keep her aloof in the air. The fairy's caressed her hands up his furred torso, away from his throbbing hard length and pressed her own body against his own and his manhood twitched in excitement at the contact, making the queen smirk widely above him.

"Oh so your body is enjoying this! But alas…it's your mind that hasn't been tamed yet." The fairy's legs daggled in the air playfully, a finger trailing up his lined markings on his chest slowly going up to his nose to flick at it. Bunnymund twisted his nose in annoyance, glaring at the fairy.

"Rack off ya wench!"

Toothiana made a pout, her lips puckering slightly. "Aster you're so mean." Her pure white teeth gleamed as she grinned widely, "But I'll change that attitude of yours."

Judging by the glimmer that sparked in the fairy's purple eyes, Bunnymund knew exactly what the woman was intending to do and started to struggling, biting at his lips with his two front teeth in desperation. It wasn't that Bunnymund didn't _want_ was she was giving him but he didn't want it this way, not with a woman like her. Not with the enemy. It was wrong in the pooka's eyes but what feared him the most wasn't Toothiana.

But himself.

It felt too good, and it had been _years. _Bunnymund knew he could get addicted to it, he could get obsessed with the idea of the woman having her way at him every night, the way her tongue tangled with his, the way her hands roughly pulled at his hard manhood.

The way her voice cooed his name with lust.

Bunnymund could feel her fingers roam his fur, scratching down his body as if a master would do there pet, shivers running down his spine, arching at her touch. The pooka jumped when her hands were once again on his hard length, it fully exposed from its furry sheath, the entire mass a bright pink. Being that the two were already naked, Bunnymund being a rabbit with only his fur to cover his skin and Toothiana being half human and half bird, the only material covering her body was her darken feathers, this made the task much more easier for the queen to take her advantage on the pooka.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he could feel the fairy position herself above him, guiding his member at her entrance, pushing and pulling to enter into her body. Bunnymund's legs jerked at the tightness of her folds, sucking in air with each second that went by.

And that's what Bunnymund knew he could never be saved.

The Fairy Queen started riding on his cock hungrily, growling and mewing with each movement. The pooka panted with each stride she did, going up and down on his length, jerking and arching along with her, the bindings on his wrists and ankles bruising and pulling at his fur. The way her core felt around his length was intoxicating and wet, the pooka desperately wanting to thrust up into her warmth even more. But his pride was still lingering in his head, stopping him from attempting to do anything his animal instincts wanted him to do to the woman riding on his pleasure point.

Toothiana was breathing hard herself but kept her pace, placing her hands on Bunnymund's chest and twisting at his fur, getting a yelp from the rabbit under her. The fairy smirked and continued her sexually assault on the pooka, never changing the speed of her hips as she felt his manhood slide in and out of her.

After being with Pitch for so long, the sex with the Nightmare King went sour and she was getting bored with the same antics they had in bed. When the time finally came, she used a bit of Pitch's nightmare sand to make the pooka sleep walk into her woods, her little fairies stripping him of most of his weapons with the exception of his boomerangs because really; Toothiana loved a good fight and she knew the Easter Bunny could pull it off. Plus it was overwhelming to take advantage of such a noble race that was prone to die before there pride was ever destroyed. The fear, the lust, the paranoia, the ache Bunnymund let out was delicious to Toothiana's senses, only arousing her even more.

Staring down at the pooka underneath her, she licked her lips as she watched the rabbit bite his lip, fighting off the urge to cry out pleasure. Bunnymund's claws scratched and clenched, his long ears twitching and his torso heaved up and down, the sight was just pathetic and she loved every moment of it.

Toothiana's juices coated the rabbit's manhood, the sound of there bodies mixing as the two huffed and moaned in pleasure. The queen was close to her climax but was feeling quite unsatisfied still at the pooka's lack of vocals.

Slowing down her pace on his cock, Toothiana tilted her head with a smug smirk at Bunnymund who opened his eyes, a pleading look not going unnoticed by the fairy. Sweated slid down the side of Toothiana's cheek, dropping down to her chin. This game had run its course and she wasn't about to let the rabbit win.

"I won't finish until you've beg for more Aster."

The words she said with a slither echoed through his sensitive ears, staring now wide eyed at the woman on him. Bunnymund hated that she had a mischievous smile planted on her voice, awaiting for his already guessed reaction. Gulping the saliva in his throat, he glanced away from her purple eyes.

"D-don't…" he stuttered.

"Don't what Aster?" Her eyebrows wiggled playfully, leaning over to hear his mumbling voice, some of his member sliding out of her, making Bunnymund shiver.

"Damn it woman!" he hissed.

"I won't continue until you beg." Toothiana cooed.

"You want me to beg? Fine! Ride my cock you she-devil! I can't take it anymore and the sooner I cum, the sooner I can kick your ass!"

Toothiana grinned wildly at Bunnymund's outburst, completely pleased at his reaction. Patting the side of his face playfully, she sunk back down on his manhood, feeling his huge length fill her up.

Bunnymund was tired of this teasing and foreplay and started to thrust his hips up into the queen, earning a loud moan from the woman. Toothiana fisted a large amount of his fur into her hand, clenching and twisting at the softness as the pooka finally let out his domination, the sound of his cock slapping into her core hard.

Bunnymund could feel his heart thump in his chest and the more she rode on top of his member, the more her juices dripped out, coating the pooka only made the sex much more erotic as the pace went harder and faster between the two. Toothiana raised her hips and bottom up and down on him, feeling her walls squeezing him with each thrust, her mouth agape at the pleasure.

_Yes.' _Toothiana concluded._ 'This was a lot more enjoyable compared to her lover Pitch Black.'_

And that was when it hit her. The orgasm rippled through her and she arched back, her wings fluttered behind her and grinning a toothy smile in ecstasy. Toothiana's hands pulled at the pooka's fur, a few of the small tuffs of hair ripping off his body.

Bunnymund's eyes rolled in the back of his head as the fairy's orgasm went over his manhood, the seed of his cock erupting from his own awaited climax, his hips arching in sync with Toothiana's own arched back. With Toothiana's mews of pleasure, the pain of his fur being pulled from his body and the mind-blowing orgasm that erupted Bunnymund felt his world go spinning.

"Crikey!" he moaned, feeling his semen pour into Toothiana's warmth, mixing with her juices. There bodies remain still as the two panted in the afterglow, Toothiana's feathers puffed up and Bunnymund's fur ruffled. Wings started flapping and the pooka could feel the Fairy Queen slip off of him, his soften member slowly sinking back into its furred sheath. Getting a pretty high distance in the air from the pooka, the fairy undid the bindings with a wave of her hand, the pooka turning on his side to sit up.

Rubbing his wrists and feeling his breath start to go back to normal, Bunnymund's green eyes never left the purple eyes of the hovering fairy above him. A part of his being felt violated but at the same time it didn't feel _regrettable._ Scanning over his body, he grimaced as he saw bald spots on his stomach, upset that the fairy had pulled out some of his fur. His legs shaking a bit from the awkward position he was in, Bunnymund stood up dusting the dirt from his legs and bottom, glaring at the feathered fairy that now had her arms crossed over her chest, smirking in victory.

"Have you had your fun now?" Bunnymund growled.

"Oh, this is just the beginning little bunny. And if you know what's good for you, I'd stay clear of my territories and oh…Pitch Black as well." Toothiana giggled.

Bunnymund raised a brow. "And for what reason should I be more defensive of that snake?"

"Let's just say this," she said, flying close up to Bunnymund's face in a flash. "He doesn't like to share what's his."

"Tch. And here I thought you didn't belong to anyone."

"I _don't."_ Toothiana purred, circling around the pooka, placing her hands on his shoulders. "But Pitch has quite the temper and is rather possessive. So be grateful I'm giving you this warning."

Bunnymund turned to push the fairy off his shoulders but found she had already darted away from him. The sound of giggles and buzzing tingled his sensitive hearing, his ears perking up in alert. Dark little fairies started appearing out of the shadows, surrounding the airborne Toothiana that looked down on the Easter Bunny.

Blowing Bunnymund a kiss, she wiggled her fingers at him in farewell.

"Until we meet again E. Aster Bunnymund." she cooed before disappearing in the darkness.

The tall rabbit sighed and shook his head, running a paw over his face.

What had he gotten himself into this time?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

The palace which Toothiana lived in was dark and humid, the smell of lavenders filling the chambers of the queen herself. Small flying fairies buzzed around in her quarters, as the large feathered fairy lay on her large bed, her legs dangling in the air at reading a book on her bed. Large purple eyes gazed over the lettering in the book, deep in the information the piece of literature.

The neigh of a horse was heard and her eyes darted to her door, which opened with a creek. Sitting up and closing her book, she sighed in frustration, waiting for the figure to enter into her bedroom _unannounced_ as always.

Pitch Black walked into her room, a horse like Fearling by his side, its hoof's tapping on the floor. The dark haired had a rather mean look on his face, and his forehead was wrinkled from the stress of it. Toothiana smirked, sliding her feet over the bed and sat at the edge.

"May someone is rather bitter about something."

"You saw that rabbit again didn't you?"

Toothiana giggled, fluttering from the bed and placing her leather bound book on a nearby shelf. "And what makes you think that my dear?"

"You _always_ read that same book after you've had your playtime."

Flying over to Pitch, Toothiana wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, breathing on his neck. "So? I like to read. Is that such a crime my dear Pitch?"

"It's not the reading that disturbs me; it's the events that occurred before hand." Pitch growled, swiftly pushing the fairy away from his body. Toothiana could sense the anger and jealously seeping from the Nightmare King, not really caring about his irrational emotions.

"And what is so wrong with me having a little fun with the Easter Bunny?"

"He's the enemy Toothiana! You'd be wise not to get involved with that animal."

"Well I do like men to have a little animal in them." She laughed, pushing down a few of her ruffled from her temple.

"Toothiana, this is a serious matter. The more you interact with that…THAT vermin, everything will get nasty."

"What isn't that what we were made for? To be nasty and cruel?" Toothiana said annoyingly, crossing her arms over her chest and getting a position to where she was laying on her back in thin air.

"For the Guardians it won't be nasty." Pitch said, sitting down on the bed, running a hand through his hair.

"Look," she huffed, "If you're just jealous, just say it. I will have not my free time wasted by the likes of that attitude of yours Pitch."

The grey skinned man snarled, glaring at the fairy who was now examining her finger nails nonchalantly without a care in the world. The sound of his horse Fearling caught his attention as one of the queen's fairies were pulling at its mane, the horse huffing and stomping it's hooves in annoyance.

"Silence both of you!" He barked, the fairy zooming away from the horse and hiding behind its queen.

"That temper of yours isn't very attractive Pitch." Sighed Toothiana, pushing the small fairy away from her like a fly and hovering down to sit next to the dark clothed man. Pitch smirked at her and jumped on the purple eyed girl, his body stranding her own petite one.

"I remember there was a time you'd wither in pleasure because of it." Pitch purred, pressing his hips against her own. Toothiana rolled her eyes and snaked a hand around the man's neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss. Pitch darted his tongue into the mouth of his lover but pulled away, disgusted.

"You taste of that damn rabbit." Toothiana grinned, her white gleaming at him.

"Well, I'm surprised you know what carrots taste like Pitch."

"They aren't my favorite vegetable."

"Well then let me just clean the taste out with something a bit stronger and bitter." The sound of a zipper going down made the Nightmare King smirk with delight. Within a few minutes the Fairy Queen was sucking and licking at Pitch's manhood, making him groan and clench at her the feathers atop her head. Cupping his testicles in her small hands and going up and down on the man's length, in no time he was ready to orgasmic. Pitch's face was flushed from heat and with a thrust, he spilled his white seed into the woman's mouth. After a few moments of swallowing the white substance, Toothiana used her wings to fly up and kiss the man fully on the lips, Pitch tasting his own essence on her lips. Grabbing her by the elbows, Pitch hungrily kissed the fairy on top of him, she complying to nibble at his bottom lip before breaking away.

Pitch smirked, his sharp teeth sticking out. "Now isn't this better than that silly old rabbit?"

Toothiana grinned, her eyes filled with lust at the thought of the pooka. "What ever gave you that idea love?"

In a swift shove, Pitch threw the fairy to the bed and stalked over of the room, zipping up his pants and the black material of his robes swaying as he slammed the door behind him. The laugher of the Fairy Queen echoed through the halls as he stalked down the corridors, wiping his mouth from the aftermaths of her kiss. Toothiana loved to taunt and torture him and Pitch wasn't about to sit around while she mocked and probe at his emotions any longer.

"Bitch." Was his only word, obliviously angered by the answer she gave him.

* * *

Bunnymund sighed, drying off his fur with a large white towel, his fur getting slightly ruffled from the static of the material.

Only an hour ago, the rabbit was at the mercy and sexually torture of the Fearling Queen once again but what made it worse was that instead of out in her own forest territory, she had the gull to come into his Warren and use her bewitching powers to lay with him in his own _house_. But it was different this time, a lot more different than it was days ago, five to be exact.

This time Bunnymund was on top, something he had expected from Toothiana to request upon. Well, it wasn't even a request, it was more along the lines of switching places while she had her hips buckling on top of him and with a rather hard tug, managed to roll the two over so that Bunnymund was the dominate one.

It shocked him and for mere seconds he wasn't sure what to do, but after a while it didn't really matter because when Toothiana wrapped her legs around his waist, Bunnymund pounded into her with all his might.

He didn't want to admit it, and he probably would _never_ admit it to her face but he enjoyed the sex they had. Only twice had the rabbit and the fairy romped but he was hooked. How could Bunnymund _not_ get addicted? The way Toothiana pulled at his fur when he thrusts his hard member into her, the way she screamed and moaned that it only made him go faster and harder, the mews of her seductive voice tingling his sensitive ears. Toothiana never once moaned in his in pleasure, which for some reason, annoyed the pooka and only made him want to ravish the woman even harder. It was then Bunnymund had realized something about the situation he was in.

Regret was something that no longer matter and it scared Bunnymund more than ever.

After she left with her usually blow of a kiss and flash of darkness, the pooka was sore, sticky, and wet from the juices of there passionate session, making the large rabbit fill a bath for himself to clean his matted fur. After finally drying off, Bunnymund went into his room and changed the sheets of his hay bed, his nose twitching at the smell of sex in the air. Rewrapping the hay on his bed, the Easter Bunny went out to his workshop and was welcomed by a few of his eggs. Smiling and grabbing one, Bunnymund pulled up his chair and grabbed a paint brush, his mind thinking of the dark feathered fairy. His paws worked on there own as he was deep in thought and finally realizing what he had done, he sighed and placed the egg down, who only jumped down.

The other eggs admired the hue of dark purple paint and gold swirls that was inked on there friend, who also seemed to like the colors chosen for itself, strutting around in its new colors.

"I can't let anybody know about this. It'll only make things worse." Bunnymund whispered, running a paw over his ears with a sigh.

"But…she's…" Bunnymund muttered to himself, leaning over to lay his elbows and paws on his work desk, his once soft loin getting slightly warm from the thought of the purpled eyed fairy.

"Intoxicating." He finally said with a sigh.

Bunnymund was caught in a web of his enemy and he wasn't about to fight to get free from the beautiful creature's clutches just yet. Bunnymund knew he was doomed from the minute he was had become upset at the fact that the Fairy Queen wouldn't even say his name when they had sex, something he knew shouldn't of bothered him _at all_.

The affair between the Guardian of Hope and the Fairy Queen of the Forsaken was going to be the end up killing the pooka.

"But at least I'll die happy right? I mean what better way to die by having a naughty right?" He chuckled nervously, questioning himself out loud. The little white eggs looked at him with curiosity, unsure of what make of there master's words.


End file.
